ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Frisky Wonderland
A Frisky Wonderland is a crossover fanfic that inserts Undertale,Steven Universe,Star vs The Forces of Evil and Creepypasta characters on the story of the original Neil Gaiman's Coraline. The fanfic was finished on January 2018 and is available on Wattpad and on Archive of Our Own. Synopsis Frisk Dreemurr and her family moved out to the Black Palace,a horror-movie like gothic apartment where four more people inhabited as well. Feeling bored and neglected,and feeling she needed exploration on her life,she eventually opens a door to an alternate world that brings the answers to her problems with many different people replacing her family. However,the 'creator' (or just settler) of this world,Zalgo,displays a weird behavior that shows to Frisk not everything in that world is truthful. Plot Warning,spoilers ahead. Frisk Dreemurr is the younger adoptive daughter of a family,with the other members being Chara Dreemurr (her middle sister),Asriel Dreemurr (her older brother),Toriel Dreemurr (her mother) and Asgore Dreemurr (her father). The family moves out to the Black Palaces,occupying the center flat. In the downer flat,there is a duo of two brothers that were ex-comedy theater stars,Sans and Papyrus,while in the upper flat,there is a pair of ladies taking care and communicating with shy ghosts,Alphys and Undyne (constantly nicknamed by Frisk as 'The Wacky Womans Upstairs' before sle learns their real identity). One day,she found out a door that leaded up to a brick wall,and Toriel explained to her that it once leaded to another place,before the palace was transformed into an apartment. On the third day of the third week,Toriel had to go to the market because of the lack of food in the refrigerator,and Asgore was on his work while Asriel and Chara were on their own school. Alone,Frisk decided to open the old door herself,finding a dark gate that took her to an alternate version of her flat,whose the most present being was a man with large horns,cape,dark gray skin and red and black snake eyes called "Zalgo". There was also a lavender cat with an amethyst necklace that sounded boring,sour and sassy,but that called Frisk 'lucky' for bringing an amulet. Frisk began to think that the alternate world was much more nicer than her original world,since there was more flashy beings replacing her family and neighbors...at least,until Zalgo offered for Frisk a knife for her to cut her own eyes. In horror and fear,Frisk left back home,just to find out in a matter of time that her family disappeared magically. After a failed attempt on reporting the 'crime' to the police,she decided she would go back to rescue her parents,retelling the story of a day where Asgore saved her and her siblings from yellow wasps to the cat to justify her return. Zalgo still tried to make Frisk stay with the use of words and trickery,but Frisk already was aware of what was going on. Then,he sealed Frisk behind the dark room of the mirror,claiming she would only get out after her eyes were 'open'. In the dark room of the mirror,Frisk meeted the previous victims of Zalgo (Steven Universe,Connie Maheswaran,Star Butterfly),that pleaded for her to run before Zalgo,whom they refer to as 'demon Zalgatoth',could corrupt her soul. Frisk said about her mission to rescue her family for them,and they suggested for her to save their souls if she could save her family. After Zalgo removed her from the mirror room,Frisk offered a deal: if she won a game of exploring and finding things about finding her family and the souls from the children of the mirror,she and everyone she saved would have to be freed. But if she losed,she would stay with Zalgo and cut her own eyes. He reluctantly agreed before vanishing. With the help of a stone shaped like a cartoon heart with a hole on the middle,she found two souls of the ghost children: one in her other bedroom,and other on the copy of the downer flar,that once was a lively black comedy theater. Zalgo gave to Frisk a key to open another flat,where she found the room where her family subistitutes were thrown it as a punishment for warning and telling Frisk too much. Before she could grab the third soul from the subistitutes of Alphys and Undyne,however,the leader cockroach ran away with it,leaving Frisk on a brief hopeless moment,before the cat came with the marble that housed the soul. Learning that Zalgo would refuse to let her go no matter if she winned the game,Frisk made him open the door to the normal world to gloat about her 'failure',and she threw the cat at him to distract him long enough for her to pick the snowglobe that housed her kinapted family. In a struggle moment with the door to the Other World,she channeled her power with the power of her family and of the ghost children,sealing the door and detaching Zalgo's right hand. She ran trought the passage,which Frisk was now aware that was a living being of some sorts,and sleeped on a chair of the reception room,the room where the door was located. Frisk woke up to find her family okay,and with no memories of the Other World. In her bedroom,she dreamed with a picnic with the company of the three ghost children,now in their real forms. They warn to her Zalgo lied when he swore on his right hand to let Frisk go in case if she won the game,and that she must be smart and brave,since Zalgo never losed any victim before Frisk came. After seeing the children ascend to afterlife,Frisk woke up and noticed Zalgo's detached hand,and quickly found out that he wished the key so he could unlock the door and get her for sure. After finding out the hand was also attacking Sans and Papyrus on its rentless pursuit for the key,Frisk crafted a plan: she faked she was playing an innocent game of roleplaying medieval adventure,and made Zalgo's hand and the key fall into the well she discovered a few deys before the incident. Afterwards,she sealed the well. Eventually,she managed to make Alphys and Undyne stop mistaking her name with 'Frici',and had a dreamless sleep to prepare herself for the restart of her school. Characters WIP *Frisk ~ The protagonist of the story. Her age ins't specified,but she is stated to be the youngster of the Dreemurr family. Altrought she is the younger child,she is the most adventurous girl in the story. She also displays some tomboyish mannerisms,including using her fists to defend herself,and play with swords. *The Cat ~ A great ally of Frisk on the Other World. She is a cat with a necklace of amethyst and the ability of hopping between dimensions. She is laid back and sometimes too confident,but she shows genuine alarm on the thought of being trapped into the Other World forever. *Zalgo ~ The main antagonist of the story. Frisk,initially,finds Zalgo similar to her father in behavior,personality,and horn-like characteristic (never in appearance),altrought it does't take a lot of time to notice that Zalgo is a cruel and malevolent liar. He lures children into his lair into the promise of being their magical caretaker and,if they are completely deceived,he gives to them a knife so their eyes can be cut out and,afterwards,lose the control over their soul for him. Trivia *The fanfic is more inspired on the original book than the 2009 movie. Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Toby Fox's Undertale Category:Undertale Category:Creepypasta Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Steven Universe Category:Coraline